The invention relates to an electrical circuit having a multilayer printed circuit board and a housing which shields against electromagnetic interference.
The increasing use of highly sensitive electronic assemblies is giving rise to electromagnetic compatibility problems. In a motor vehicle, for example, interference sources are thus situated in a very confined space with circuits which process low output signals from sensors and are still intended to operate in an extremely reliable manner here. In addition to shielding circuits of this type using suitable housings, bushing capacitors are arranged in the supply lines and outgoing lines of these assemblies for reducing problems caused by electromagnetic compatibility.